


Ek elska pik Sigrid

by Alyara



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Original Character(s), Sex, Underage Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyara/pseuds/Alyara
Summary: Sigrid salvó a Loki de su soledad cuando eran niños. Empezaron una bonita y profunda amistad pero con el paso de los años Loki se da cuenta de que esta enamorado de su mejor amiga. Sigrid no sabe como afrontar esta situación ya que ella tarda más en darse cuenta de que esta enamorada de él, además, Loki todo lo hace más complicado a causa de sus actos. Ambos sentirán celos, rabia, tristeza y desconfianza en esta relación tan sobreprotectora. ¿Podrá el amor que tienen superar estos obstáculos?.Historia basada en las películas de Thor y Los Vengadores.Espero que os guste <3.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Como la conocí, como me distancié

**Author's Note:**

> La historia la componen Loki y Sigrid, un personaje totalmente original. He querido utilizar un personaje original porque ¿quién no se ha imaginado teniendo una relación pasional con Loki? La culpa es de Tom Hiddleston ;)  
> Sobretodo espero haberlo escrito bien, si algo no os gusta o queréis aconsejarme, estaré encantada de leerlos :3
> 
> P.D: Habrá un capítulo explicado desde el punto de vista de Loki y luego otro capítulo explicado por el punto de vista de Sigrid. Y así sucesivamente.

Loki

Nunca me cayó bien mi hermano. Tan perfecto, tan arrogante. Siempre fue más querido que yo por todo por el mundo, incluso por nuestro padre. Siempre nos trataba de forma diferente aunque fingiera que no era así. Maldito viejo farsante.

Nuestra madre nos trataba de forma mas equitativa pero siempre tuve la sensación que fue por lástima. Aún así llegué a quererla, me gustaba el amor que me proporcionaba aunque nunca llegue a estar seguro de que me quisiera. Es probable que me quisiera solo por el simple hecho de que yo era diferente. Un gigante de hielo. Un monstruo. Pero había alguien que no me veía así.

Sigrid.

De más pequeño siempre me trataron como un bicho raro, incluso antes de saber de mi verdadera naturaleza. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun siempre iban al son de Thor. Le admiraban y le respetaban. Le veneraban como el dios que era y eso me jodía profundamente.

Por mucho que yo fuera en su grupito de mierda, ellos apenas me hablaban, me miraban raro, apenas se acercaban a mi. Thor y yo éramos muy diferentes. Él era más dado a la batalla y a la confrontación. Le gustaba exhibirse como cualquier otro guerrero. Yo era más de leer, me sumergía en la lectura de las artes oscuras y aprendía nuevos hechizos. Al ser yo más tranquilo e algo introvertido, el cuarteto le prefirió a él antes que a mi.

Mi hermano y yo solo llegamos a compartir una cosa. Sigrid. Pertenecía a una de las familias más reconocidas de Asgard y eran la mano derecha de Odín. Ella nunca escogió entre él y yo, fue amiga de ambos aunque normalmente compartía la mayor parte de su tiempo conmigo.

Nunca me miró raro, fue cariñosa, amable y atenta conmigo. La primera vez que la conocí tenía 6 años. Como de costumbre unos niños se estaban metiendo conmigo. Recuerdo que los ignoraba y ellos, al ver mi reacción, me empezaron a lanzar piedras. Sigrid apareció corriendo de la nada y se interpuso entre yo y esos estúpidos mocosos. Les dijo que pararan y que tuvieran un poco más de respeto ya que yo era el hijo de Odín. Al ser de una de las familias más respetadas, todo el mundo la reconocía y aquellos niños, no fueron la excepción. De inmediato pararon y se fueron corriendo. Yo estaba muy asustado y, en cuánto pude posar mi mirada sobre ella, me deslumbro como un amanecer. Me tendió la mano y me dijo:

-Tranquilo, estás a salvo, ellos ya no te molestaran más.

Su sonrisa me cautivó. Le tendí la mano con algo de miedo y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Eres Loki, ¿verdad?

-S-si-apenas pude hablar porque todavía tenía el miedo en mi pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Tu hermano no debería de estar aquí para defenderte?-me tendió un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarme la cara.

-Casi nunca está conmigo. Le gusta ir al bosque a jugar con sus amigos.

-¿Y porque no vas con ellos?

-No encajo, sus miradas...-le aparte la mirada porque iba a ponerme a llorar de nuevo.

-¿No tienes amigos?

-No...solo tengo a mi hermano y me hace caso cuando quiere.

-Pues a partir de ahora yo seré tu amiga, no permitiré que estés solo-me cogió de la mano y me cautivó de nuevo con su dulce sonrisa. No pude creerme lo que me pasó, vino a mi como un sueño. El sueño más perfecto que pude llegar a tener.

Después de aquello quiso adentrarse en el bosque. Nos encontramos con Thor y sus amigos. Todavía recuerdo la gran reprimenda que le cayó a mi hermano por haberme dejado solo, que al ser su hermano él tenía que estar conmigo. Ya desde muy pequeña tenía mucho carácter. Desde entonces mi hermano me empezó a hacer más caso y, asi fue como Thor conoció a Sigrid. Sigrid y yo empezamos a ir con más frecuencia con ellos, realmente no me gustaba del todo porque nunca me cayeron bien pero cualquiera le decía que no a ella, quería que no me sintiera solo.

Recuerdo que ella vio que me costaba protegerme, me enseñó a combatir y a defenderme a través de la magia, hasta entonces la utilizaba para hacer hechizos pequeños o transformaciones. Siempre fue muy hábil en cualquier arte desde muy pequeña, ese aspecto la hacía totalmente perfecta para mi.

Íbamos juntos a todas partes. A la escuela, a la biblioteca, a jugar al bosque, al jardín real, a las colinas. A todos los sitios que podáis imaginar. De vez en cuando se iba con Thor y sus amigos, cuando por fin me atreví a decirle que no siempre quería ir con ellos, y eso me entristecía y a la vez me llenaba de rabia. Todavía recuerdo aquella vez con 8 años cuando me transformé en serpiente delante de Thor, sus amigos y Sigrid. Fue maravilloso porque fue la primera vez que pude apuñalar a mi hermanito.

Obviamente Sigrid me descubrió y se enfadó mucho conmigo. Dijo que no estaba bien lo que hice, que ella no me enseño a luchar para atacar a mis seres queridos, sino para defenderme de los que eran malos conmigo.

Era jodidamente adorable.

A los 16 años descubrí que me enamoré de ella. Lo sospechaba desde que era pequeño pero no quise reconocerlo, supongo que porque no quería perderla como amiga, era la única que de verdad quería estar conmigo. Dudaba mucho de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Siendo solo una adolescente ya era la belleza personificada. Su pelo era largo, le llegaba a la altura de la cintura y ligeramente ondulado, era tan rojo como el mismo fuego. Sus ojos eran redondos y grandes, tenían un tono verde esmeralda. Sus labios eran sonrosados y carnosos, me moría de ganas de probar aquellos labios. Físicamente era delgada y fuerte, su tez era ligeramente pálida y perfectamente lisa, sus curvas me volvían loco. Tenía un pecho redondo y grande pero no demasiado, eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que cualquier mujer la pudiera envidiar. La parte posterior de su cuerpo, al final de la espalda, era firme y con volumen, cada vez que pasaba por mi lado no podía evitar mirarlo. Dioses, ¿como podía ser tan perfecta?.

En cambio yo era paliducho, con el pelo un poco largo y negro azabache que, con el contraste, parecía un cadáver. Mis ojos eran de un color azul verdoso. Mis labios eran finos, no creo que atrajeran mucho. Es verdad que siempre he sido muy delgado pero tenía complexión fuerte y el torso y los brazos marcados. No destacaba mucho entre los otros chicos, cualquiera a mi lado era más guapo que yo. Ella nunca se fijaría en mi, solo me veía como un amigo.

Por aquella época ya me había acostumbrado del todo a ir con mi hermano y compañía ya que me era imposible separarme de Sigrid. Cada vez que se alejaba de mi, me invadía una sombra negra de soledad, me sentía vacío sin ella. Ella me completaba. Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun no disimulaban que les gustaba Sigrid. La forma en que la miraban, como se mordían el labio cada vez que hablaban con ella, como se relamían los labios, como la miraban de reojo cada vez que pasaba por al lado de ellos. Todo eso los delataba y me enfurecía, era asqueroso. Ninguno de ellos era digno para estar con ella.

Sif estaba celosa de Sigrid. Ella sabía perfectamente, al igual que yo, que los tres guerreros deseaban a la pelirroja. Realmente ni de pequeñas se llevaron bien. Sigrid era infinitamente mejor que cualquiera de nosotros en todas las artes. En la lucha, en la magia, en la sanación. En todo, hasta en el atractivo. Sif no podía soportar que alguien fuera mejor luchadora y bella que ella, era demasiado egocéntrica.

Su rivalidad se acentuó más cuando ambas se presentaron para unirse a las Valquirias. Sif no pasó la prueba pero Sigrid si. Entró como cadete a las órdenes de Brunnhilda, entrenaba duro todos los días, la acompañaba siempre a sus entrenamientos. Era digno ver lo mucho que se esforzaba. Sif la acusó de hacer trampas. Todavía recuerdo aquella estúpida conversación en el gran comedor, dónde nos reuníamos a menudo todos.

-¡Eres una maldita zorra! Seguro que papa y mama han pagado para que entres en las Valquirias. ¡Solo estás dentro por la familia a la cuál perteneces!

-Cuida tus palabras, Sif. Yo no tengo la culpa de que no te hayan escogido. Me he ganado pertenecer en sus filas por mi talento, no por quién soy.

-¿Pretendes que me lo crea? Soy mejor que tu, te lo puedo demostrar aquí y ahora ¡enfrentate a mi!-acto seguido desenvaino su espada y escudo y se puso en guardia, desafiando a Sigrid.

-¡Oh por favor!-Sigrid no se quedó atrás y desenvaino su espada también. Era muy impulsiva, como yo. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de satisfacción al ver su reacción. Thor se interpuso entre ellas.

-Sif, por favor, para ya con esta mierda de disputa que tenéis, es absurdo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿A ella no le dices nada? Oh claro, es verdad, ¡se me olvidaba que estás coladito por ella!-la ira invadió mi cuerpo al oír aquellas palabras. Todos sabíamos que le gustaba Sigrid, era el que menos lo ocultaba.

-¿Estás celosa, Sif?-soltó una mueca burlona- ¿Te molesta que Thor se haya fijado en mi antes que en ti?-se rió y es lo peor que pudo hacer ya que la cabreó más.

-Maldita zorra de mierda, ¡juro por Odín que te mataré!-Thor la tuvo que sujetar porque quiso enzarzase con ella.

-¿Si? ¡Tu y cuantos más!- al ver que ella se acercó más con cierta rabia a Sif, me interpuse en su camino y la cogí de la mano.

-Sigrid, por favor, déjalo ya. No merece la pena, sabes muy bien que esto es una tontería. Por favor, cálmate-cada vez que uno de nosotros nos poníamos nerviosos o molestos, nos cogíamos de inmediato de la mano. Como la primera vez que nos conocimos. Funcionaba a la perfección y la calmó al momento.

-Tienes razón Loki. Vayámonos a otro sitio dónde estemos más tranquilos.

-¡Si, eso, huye con tu perrito faldero!-Sigrid se dio la vuelta, iba directa a por ella espada en mano, pude ver la rábia en sus ojos. No soportaba que nadie se metiera conmigo. Siempre eran tan protectora conmigo.

-¡Sif basta ya!-Thor la cogió del brazo y la arrastró fuera del gran comedor. Nosotros nos fuimos por la otra puerta. Sigrid respiraba aceleradamente y yo seguía sujetándole la mano.

-Eh, cálmate ¿si?. Desde pequeños sabemos que es una zorra egocéntrica, no merece la pena que te pongas así-levanté su barbilla de forma delicada para que pudiera mirarme ya que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Acaricié su mejilla con mucha ternura.

-Lo sé, Loki. Solo lo hago para que se cabree más. Pero me jode mucho que te haya hablado así. No pienso permitir que nadie te haga daño. Lo eres todo para mi- acto seguido me abrazó. Aquella última frase hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, aunque sabía que me lo dijo como amigos. Rodee mis brazos en su espalda y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello. Olía tan bien. Estuvimos así por unos segundos y nos separamos.

-Venga, vamos a mi habitación, a ver si nos calmamos un poco-acabé aquella frase con una pequeña sonrisa

Salimos del gran comedor cogidos de la mano y fuimos hacía mi habitación. Entramos y me senté en la cama, ella se quedó de pie dando vueltas.

-No puede creer que ella siga con esta absurda rivalidad, es ridículo-suspiró vencida por aquella situación con Sif.

-Sif te tiene envidia y con razón. Eres mejor guerrera que ella, y...

-¿Y? Vamos Loki no te quedes a medias, dímelo-se acercó a mi sonriéndome y se sentó a mi lado. Mi corazón iba a mil, inspiré profundamente y lo solté.

-Y más bella, es normal que todos los hombres se fijen en ti.

Recuerdo que se tensó al momento, estaba roja. Se puso un mechón detrás de su oreja, sonrió y estuvimos callados por unos segundos. Se me hizo eterno el silencio.

-Loki

-¿Si?

-Tu...¿tu te has fijado en mi?-en cuánto dijo aquellas palabras la miré de inmediato, ella me miraba sonriendo también. Seguía roja y se mordió el labio. Me cogió de la mano y se acercó a mi. Cada vez nos íbamos acercando más. Y, de repente, empezó a reírse y se separó de mi.

-¡Era broma! Sé que no te has fijado en mi en ese aspecto, somos amigos-me dio un beso en la mejilla y mi corazón se fue a la mierda.

-Claro...por supuesto que no me he fijado en ti, que bobada-reí sin ningún tipo de gana para disimular mi decepción. Sigrid se tumbó del todo en mi cama.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un plan para joder a Sif y de paso que me deje en paz.

-Te conozco, no te pases mucho ¿vale? No me cae nada bien y lo sabes pero me cansa tanta riña sin sentido. ¿Que piensas hacer?-entonces sonrió de forma pícara y me dijo:

-Mañana por la mañana te lo diré-acto seguido se levantó de la cama, me besó en la mejilla y se fue. Aquella noche apenas pude dormir ya que la curiosidad sobre su plan me mataba.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté, me vestí y salí de mi cuarto para ir al gran comedor a desayunar. Pero me la encontré en palacio muy temprano, la satisfacción invadía su rostro. Me extrañó porque ella solía aparecer por palacio mucho más tarde. Se acercó a mi prácticamente corriendo.

-¡Loki!

-¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?

-Bueno, todavía no he llegado a salir de palacio desde anoche-tenía cierta picardía en su rostro.

-¿Cómo? Entonces, ¿dónde has pasado la noche?

-Con Thor-no me gustó para nada su respuesta.

-¿Con mi hermano? No entiendo...-la miré totalmente desconcertado.

-Cuando salí de tu habitación fui a buscar a Thor. Estaba en el jardín entrenando. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos. Charlamos. Le estuve seduciendo por horas y bueno...funcionó.

-¿Que funcionó?-sin darme cuenta empecé a temblar.

-Mi plan. El plan era seducirle y acostarme con él. Después de estar en el jardín, subimos a su habitación, nos besamos y ya te puedes imaginar lo que pasó después-rió-para ser mi primera vez creo que estuve a la altura de sus expectativas. ¿Te imaginas la cara de Sif cuando se enteré? A ver si con esto me deja en paz-de nuevo rió pero a carcajadas.

Mi alma se partió en dos. Se había acostado con...¿Thor? ¿Como le pudo preferir a él antes que a mi? Desde muy pequeños habíamos estado muy unidos. La conocía mejor que el capullo de mi hermano y el muy cabrón se la había follado. Yo desde que me di cuenta que la quería fantaseaba perder mi virginidad con ella. Que la perderíamos mutuamente con el otro, aunque en el fondo sabía que era bastante improbable pero quise aferrarme a esa ilusión. Pero no, ella prefirió a Thor. Como todas las mujeres, siempre le prefieren a él. La ira volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¿Que has hecho que?-mi tono de voz sonaba alto.

-Dioses, Loki, cálmate ¿a que viene que me hables en ese tono?-parecía extrañada y algo molesta. Que irónico.

-¿Como has podido? No, peor ¡como tienes tanta cara de venir y contármelo como si nada, con tanta tranquilidad!

-Loki, ¡que te pasa!

-¿A mi? Nada, que me va a pasar, me alegro mucho de que te hayas acostado con mi hermano. ¡Enhorabuena por haber cumplido tu puto plan!-sin darme cuenta la estaba gritando. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Hablarle así me dolió mas a mi que a ella, no pude controlarme. El dolor se había apoderado de mi.

-¿Pero porque estás molesto? ¿A que viene este númerito?

-En el fondo sabía que no me preferías, siempre lo supe. Yo como un imbécil quise aferrarme a esa ilusión y me encuentro con esto. Soy invisible para ti también, ¿eh?-no supo responderme- ¡DÍMELO!-la rabia y la ira recorrían por mi venas. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Ella cerró los ojos, tembló y me contestó.

-Loki, por favor, sabes que eso no es verdad. No eres invisible, sabes que eres la persona más importante para mi. Por favor, calmate y dime que te pasa, estoy confusa-me cogió de la mano para intentar tranquilizarme mientras me miraba con ternura, como siempre hacía, pero no funcionó.

-Si, soy la persona más importante para ti pero como amigo. Sigrid déjame en paz. Vete con mi hermano, ve y disfruta entre sus sábanas como has hecho esta noche. Nunca he significado nada para ti-no tuve la valentía de decirle lo que me pasaba. No pude decirle que la amaba desde el primer día que la vi y que me dolió que se acostará con mi hermano. Las palabras se me atascaban en la garganta. Solo puede llorar en aquel momento. Me encontraba totalmente ido, estaba intentando asimilar lo que Sigrid me dijo, me era imposible hacerlo. El dolor era prácticamente insoportable.

Volví en mi en cuánto Sif apareció para encararse a Sigrid al enterarse que había pasado la noche con Thor. No sé como se enteró pero me dio igual, solo pensaba en salir de allí. Aparté bruscamente mi mano para que me la soltará. Todavía recuerdo como me miró, totalmente desconcertada, sus ojos estaban rojos, estaba a punto de llorar. No dejamos de mirarnos hasta que salí de allí. Aquel fue el día en que nos distanciamos.

Fui a mi habitación a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Como pudo hacerme esto? Creía que yo...era obvio que no. La sombra de soledad me invadió de nuevo, me sentí vacío. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos. Solo podía gritar del dolor que sentía, hasta ese día nunca había sentido tanto dolor. Sentía como si alguien me estuviera destrozando por dentro. Pero mi mente empezó a jugarme una mala pasada. Me imaginé a Thor y a Sigrid follando. Eso hacía que me partiera en dos. Ella cabalgando encima de él con su melena totalmente despeinada, Thor penetrándola por detrás, ella entre sus piernas, ella gimiendo.

Y lo noté.

Empecé a sentir un calor ardiente en todo mi cuerpo, era la excitación. Mi pene respondió a aquel calor. Se erecto y se me puso muy dura, dolía. Las imágenes de mi cabeza cambiaron y solo podía ver a Sigrid desnuda. Esos malditos pechos. De repente me vi a mi lamiendo sus pezones erectos. Luego me imaginé que los mordía.

Mi mano se deslizó por mis pantalones y pude liberar mi erección..

Ella no podía parar de susurrarme _Loki_. Besé todo su cuerpo hasta que llegué a su punto más preciado. Empecé con pequeñas lamidas en su clítoris hasta que me dispuse a succionarlo mientras un dedo se deslizaba por su obertura. Estaba realmente muy mojada. Entraba y salia muy suave, no quería dañarla pero a la vez quería volverla loca.

Empecé a subir y bajar mi mano por todo mi erecto pene, con los ojos totalmente cerrados para no perder mi fantasía. No era la primera vez que sucedía.

Me posicioné mejor entre sus piernas, dispuesto a entrar en ella. Entre muy lentamente. Ella no podía parar de gemir y se aferró a mi espalda. Cuando llegué al fondo, empecé a moverme, al principio lento pero, a medida que ella me pedía más, me movía cada vez más y más rápido. Era muy fácil entrar y salir de ella con todo lo mojada que estaba. Clavó sus uñas y me araño toda la espalda. Era maravilloso contemplar lo excitada que estaba, había placer dibujado en su rostro.

Mi mano cada vez subía y bajaba más rápido. Dioses, que placer.

Nos fundimos en uno. Solo había gemidos y gruñidos. Susurrábamos nuestros nombres. Invadíamos la boca del otro. Yo no podía bajar el ritmo, ella me pedía que fuera muy rápido, que así sentía mejor mi polla dentro de ella. Puse la frente sobre la suya y levanté más su cadera para entrar más profundamente. Ella solo podía gritar. Y me excitaba demasiado. Con aquellos gritos, llegué rápidamente al clímax. Me corrí en lo más profundo de su estrecha vagina. Ella se corrió al mismo tiempo que yo. Fue pura explosión.

Y entonces me corrí en mi mano susurrando su nombre. Por desgracia nada de aquello fue real, ojalá lo hubiéramos hecho como dos animales salvajes. Cogí un pañuelo que había en la mesita de al lado de mi cama. Me limpié y me puse bien los pantalones.

Casi todos los días acababa masturbándome pensando en ella. Me volvía loco y solo tenía una forma de desahogarme.

Era mi diosa.

Como había dicho, desde aquel día Sigrid y yo nos distanciamos. Ella muchas veces me buscaba para hablar o estar conmigo, pero yo huía de ella con alguna excusa o, simplemente, no le decía nada y me marchaba a otra parte. Cada vez que la veía, recordaba lo que me hizo.

Traicionarme.

Siempre que me iba, notaba su tristeza en la mirada. A veces empezaba a llorar. Supongo que porque no entendía porque yo la había dejado de lado. Insisto, no fui valiente para decirle lo que realmente me pasaba. Estuvimos así por muchos años. Hubo una época en la cuál intente refugiarme en otra mujer, Sygin, pero no funcionó. Estuve con ella por un año, siempre imaginé que era Sigrid, incluso cuando estábamos en la cama. Cuando la dejé, empecé a acostumbrarme a estar mas tiempo solo. Comencé a disfrutar de mi soledad. Cuando me unía al grupo de mi hermano, ella también estaba. No nos dirigíamos ni la mirada ni la palabra, creo que ambos sentíamos demasiado dolor para enfrentarnos al otro. El grupo lo notó pero ninguno de nosotros dimos explicaciones sobre la situación, en diez años no lo hicimos. Pero todo cambió aquel día.

El día de la coronación de Thor.

Continuará.


	2. El día que le perdí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado en subir el capítulo, he tenido varios problemas a lo largo de estos dos meses ;___;  
> Este capítulo es igual que el primero pero explicado desde el punto de vista de Sigrid.
> 
> Espero que os guste y cualquier cosa me lo dejáis en los comentarios :3

Sigrid

Nunca he soportado pertenecer a las familias mas importantes de Asgard. Tan respetados, tan adulados. Todo el mundo me reconocía por ser una Sigurdsdóttir y, realmente, siempre lo he odiado porque quería pasar desapercibida ante los demás.

Mi padre, Sigurd, perteneció a la guardia real de Odín. Fue el comandante de su guardia y su mano derecha por muchos años. Acompaño al Padre de Todos a la conquista de los nueve reinos, a la derrota de Surtur, a la batalla de Jotunheim. Vivió innumerables batallas y, por estos hechos, el pueblo asgardiano lo respetaba tanto.

Mi madre, Siriana, fue comandante de las Valquirias y predecesora de Brunnhilda. Siempre fiel a Odín, protegió Asgard de otros seres como los demonios, los elfos oscuros, los gigantes o los trolls. Asgard nunca sufrió ninguna invasión gracias a su defensa y la de las Valquirias que estaban a su mando. Gracias a que era una líder innata, el pueblo asgardiano la respetaba tanto.

De pequeña, en cualquier parte, todos me señalaban y me reconocían. Me halagaban por las hazañas de mis padres y esperaban que yo algún día fuera como ellos, me trataban de forma distinta, nunca como a una igual, como si fuera un ser superior por descender de una familia de nobles guerreros. Realmente no lo soportaba. Pero hubo alguien que no lo hizo, que me trato como yo deseaba.

Loki.

Como decía, de pequeña me trataban de forma distinta por ser quien era. Los adultos me trataban como si fuera la princesa de Asgard. Siempre querían complacerme con regalos absurdos, me regalaban vestidos y joyas. Todo aquello lo odiaba porque siempre he sido de gustos sencillos. El único regalo que me gustó fue cuando mi madre me regaló su espada que utilizaba cuando fue comandante de las Valquirias.

Creo que nunca llegué a tener amigos de verdad. Sentía que todo aquel niño o niña que se acercaba a mi era para tener una amiga de familia importante. Ellos tampoco eran menos y también me trataban como los adultos. Jugaba con ellos y yo siempre era la líder en los juegos, la reina o la comandante. ¿Tan difícil era tratarme como a una igual?.

Tuve la suerte de conocer a un niño que no me trataba diferente. Aquel niño era Loki, príncipe de Asgard. Nos hicimos muy amigos aunque también me hice amiga de su hermano Thor, pero mi amistad fue más especial con el primero. Todavía recuerdo como los conocí.

Tenía 6 años, estaba paseando por las afueras del palacio. Era un sitio que me encantaba, las vistas eran maravillosas. Era un prado verde lleno de flores silvestres y, a lo lejos, se veía las colinas. Mientras yo caminaba por aquella pradera observé como unos niños se estaban metiendo con otro. Le estaban tirando piedras, aquella imagen hizo que me hirviera la sangre. No soportaba a los abusones y, bueno, siempre he tenido mucho carácter. Sin pensármelo dos veces fui corriendo hacía ellos y me interpuse entre ellos. Al instante me di cuenta de que el niño con el que se metían era Loki.

-¡Parad de una vez!. Es Loki, príncipe de Asgard. ¡Deberíais de mostrarle un poco más de respeto a vuestro príncipe!-en cuanto vieron quién era, tiraron las piedras que tenían en la mano a la hierba. Me miraron con asombro mientras susurraban es Sigrid.  
-¡Perdonadnos Sigrid!. Prometemos que no lo volveremos a hacer nunca más-y acto seguido se dieron media vuelta y huyeron despavoridos.

Me di la vuelta y vi a aquel niño pálido con el pelo azabache, agachado y cubriéndose todavía con los brazos su cabeza. Se le veía tan frágil. En cuánto se dio cuenta que el peligro había pasado, fue capaz de bajar los brazos y mirarme. Me quede admirando por unos segundos sus ojos verdes agua, en mi corta vida nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos. Le sonreí para que se sintiera más seguro y le tendí la mano.

Recuerdo que le tranquilice y me cogió de la mano, todavía algo asustado, para poder ayudarlo a levantarse. Me aseguré igualmente de que fuera Loki y me dijo que si. El pobre todavía tenia el miedo en el cuerpo. Le pregunté porque su hermano no estaba con él para defenderlo y me contestó que él prefería ir a jugar con sus amigos al bosque y que él no encajaba con ellos. Al parecer sus amigos le miraban raro. Con los años le entendí perfectamente. Al parecer tampoco tenía amigos, solo a Thor y le hacía caso cuando le venía en gana

Aquello me apeno mucho, nadie en el mundo merecía estar solo. Aunque yo estuviera rodeada siempre de gente, me sentía muy sola. Entendía perfectamente a Loki y no le iba a permitir que siguiera en soledad. Los dos estábamos solos en este mundo, sabía que ambos nos íbamos a llevar y complementar muy bien, así que le dije que a partir de ese mismo momento íbamos a ser amigos.

Nos quedamos jugando un buen rato por aquel prado. Era un niño algo introvertido pero enseguida depósito su confianza en mi. Durante aquel rato no paró de sonreír ni de reír. Parecía muy feliz conmigo y eso me alegraba. Si él era feliz, yo también. Me enseñó los pequeños hechizos que podía hacer. Ya con 6 años era capaz de hacer una copia de si mismo aunque su copia aguantaba unos pocos segundos. Después del buen rato que pasamos le pregunté por su hermano.

-¿Dónde se supone que esta ahora tu hermano?

-En el bosque con sus amigos, ¿porque?

-Me gustaría conocerle y hablar con él-le sonreí y, antes de que pudiera decirme nada, le cogí de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo hasta el bosque.

Nos adentramos en el bosque y poco después encontré a Thor y a sus amigos. Estaban jugando a las batallas, al parecer estaban recreando alguna de las batallas del Padre de Todos. Nos acercamos a ellos y, en cuanto nos vieron, dejaron de jugar. Los amigos de Thor miraron a Loki de una forma que no me gustó para nada, al parecer tenía razón sobre las miradas que le echaban. No dudé ni por un segundo en fulminarles con la mirada, al menos tuvieron la decencia de bajar la mirada. Me puse delante de Thor, mientras Loki permaneció detrás mio, y le dije:

-No deberías de dejar a tu hermano solo.

-¿Como?-parecía algo confuso.

-Eres su hermano, deberías estar con él, sobretodo para defenderlo. ¿Porque no jugáis juntos?

-No le gusta nuestros juegos.

-Pues haced cosas que a él también le gusten. Que sea la última vez que pase esto, sois hermanos, deberíais de permanecer unidos.

-Pero...-Thor intentó contradecirme pero no le deje gracias a la mas famosa de las tácticas.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Odin lo que pasa entre vosotros dos?

-No por favor, no le digas nada a mi padre. Pasaré más tiempo con Loki, seré mejor hermano, lo prometo.

-Genial entonces-sonreí victoriosa. Loki quedó asombrado ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

Y gracias a la situación que se dio me hice también amiga de Thor ya que empezamos a juntarnos con su grupo de amigos. A Loki muchas veces no le apetecía ir con ellos pero no le iba a permitir que siguiera solo, me tenía a mi y a su hermano y, tanto como yo y Thor, queríamos que estuviera con nosotros.

Sobretodo yo.

Con el paso de los años fui a enseñándole a Loki a luchar porque vi que apenas sabía defenderse, sobretodo le enseñe a hacerlo con la magia ya que era su punto fuerte. Gracias a mi, se convirtió en un gran guerrero.

Recuerdo que también empezamos a ir juntos a todas partes como a la escuela o al jardín real. Eramos y seguimos siendo inseparables. Hablábamos sobre como nos sentíamos, de nuestras familias, de lo que nos había pasado durante el día, nos contábamos nuestros secretos, nuestras experiencias, los planes que teníamos para el futuro o nuestras inquietudes.

Pero a veces él complicaba las cosas por los actos que cometía. Por ejemplo cuando teníamos 8 años, Loki ya dominaba mejor la magia así que decidió transformarse en una serpiente para asustar a su hermano delante de todos nosotros. Cuando volvió a su forma original, tuvo la brillante idea de apuñalar a Thor.

Los demás se llevaron a Thor a palacio para curarle mientras que yo me quedé con Loki y le regañe por lo que hizo. Le dije que eso no estaba bien ya que eran hermanos y yo le había enseñado a defenderse de la gente que era mala con él, no de sus seres queridos.

A los 16 años nuestra amistad era más fuerte que nunca y un tanto sobreprotectora. Si alguien se metía con Loki, salía en su defensa al igual que él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Cada vez que alguien le decía algo hiriente a Loki, un click se producía en mi cabeza y hacía que me hirviera la sangre y tuviera que defenderlo de quien fuese. Gracias a los dioses él sabía como tranquilizarme.

Teníamos nuestro método que era cogernos de la mano. Era raro pero eso hacía que volviéramos en si y nos relajaba al instante. Si alguno de nosotros se ponía nervioso más de la cuenta, actuábamos rápido. Nos cogíamos de la mano para tranquilizarnos y hablábamos con el otro para que entrara en razón.

Por aquella época decidí alistarme para ser una Valquiria pero también lo hizo la insufrible de Sif. Desde que somos pequeñas siempre nos hemos llevado mal, creo que nunca ha soportado que hubiera otra chica en el grupo. Me tenía envidia por ser mejor que ella y por ese estúpido motivo, ella siempre me trataba mal. O al menos lo intentaba. Siempre intenté llevarme bien con ella pero era imposible, no ponía de su parte.

Ambas hicimos las pruebas que consistían en fuerza, habilidad, destreza y osadía. Aunque yo me llevará mal con Sif, no era mala guerrera, era una de las mejores guerreras que había en Asgard pero le faltaba determinación a la hora de la batalla. Yo siempre he cumplido con todos los requisitos por la familia de la cuál provenía. Y creo que por eso ella no pasó las pruebas. Entré como cadete de las Valquirias a las ordenes de Brunnhilda y, para mi familia, fue un gran honor ya que se sintieron muy orgullosos de mi. Entrenábamos todos los días, los entrenamientos eran muy duros pero era comprensible ya que teníamos que estar preparadas para cualquier acontecimiento espontáneo. Loki siempre venía conmigo a todos los entrenamientos, me encantaba que me hiciera compañía y así aprovechaba para enseñarle alguna táctica nueva.

Las cosas con Sif fueron a peor ya que no pudo soportar saber que yo fuera una cadete de las Valquirias y ella no. Cuando se enteró vino a mi, que en esos momentos yo me hallaba en el gran comedor de palacio con Loki. Los tres guerreros iban detrás de ella intentando tranquilizarla ya que estaba hecha una furia. Nada mas verme me llamó zorra y me acusó diciendo que yo había entrando en sus filas porque mis padres compraron mi entrada y por pertenecer a una familia de renombre.

Thor apareció en cuanto escuchó a Sif gritar como una loca y se quedó detrás de ella observando la situación. Le dije a Sif que cuidara sus palabras ya que yo no tenía culpa de que no la hubieran escogido, yo me había ganado pertenecer en sus filas por mi talento y no por quién era.

Después de lo que le dije tuvo la brillante idea de desafiarme, desenvainando su arma y escudo, para demostrarme que ella era mejor que yo. No me iba a quedar atrás así que también desenvainé mi espada para enfrentarme a ella, de reojo pude ver como Loki hizo una mueca satisfactoria. Siempre decía que adoraba mi carácter fuerte e impulsivo.

Thor intervino y se puso en medio de las dos, cara a Sif. Le dijo que parara con la absurda disputa que teníamos ambas. E intervinieron sus celos. Sif se cabreó mas porque Thor no me dijo nada a mi ya que yo le gustaba. Era demasiado obvio que yo le gustaba y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Siempre que hablábamos, podía notar el deseo en su mirada, se mordía el labio, hablaba muy cerca de mi o tonteaba de una forma muy poco discreta y algo subida de tono conmigo. Eso a Sif la cabreaba mucho ya que a ella le gustaba el mayor de los hermanos pero él solo tenía ojos para mi.

Como a mi me gustaba tocarle las narices, le solté si estaba celosa ya que él se había fijado en mi antes que ella. Eso hizo que se cabreara todavía mas. Juró que me iba a matar pero ambas sabíamos que no iba a ser así. Thor la tuvo que sujetar con más fuerza y los tres guerreros se levantaron de sus asientos para intentar suavizar la situación.

Pero eso solo lo podía hacer Loki. Al ver que yo me encaré más a ella, se levantó y se puso delante mio. Me cogió de la mano y me dijo que lo dejara ya porque era una tontería. Yo me calmé al momento y entré en razón, así que le dije que nos fuéramos mejor a otro sitio.

Sif en ese momento me dijo que huyera con mi perrito faldero y es lo peor que pudo hacer. Yo, con espada en mano todavía, me dirigí hacia ella de nuevo. Aquellas palabras me llenaron de rabia e iba a pagar por lo que dijo. Thor al ver que la situación empeoró, se llevó a Sif a rastras del comedor y Loki me volvió a coger de la mano para irnos de allí.

Nos quedamos por un momento en el pasillo ya que todavía seguía malhumorada. Loki, al notar como estaba, me reconfortó y pude tranquilizarme un poco. Me levantó la barbilla y me tope con sus ojos aquosos. Recuerdo que por un momento Asgard paró al mirarle los ojos. Solía transmitirme ciertas sensaciones o sentimientos que sigo sin poder describir, pero no le daba mucha importancia ya que creía, y sigo creyendo, que era normal dada la relación que teníamos.

Me acarició con mucha suavidad la mejilla, pude notar el calor de su mano en mi rostro. Tenía la tez pálida y parecía muy suave. Cuando volví en mi, recordé lo que me había dicho y le dije que me encantaba cabrearla pero me jodía como le había hablado ya que no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, lo era todo para mi. Acto seguido le abracé. Rodeé mis brazos en su espalda y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho. Loki desprendía mucho calor, me sentía tan bien entré sus brazos, tan segura.

Pocos segundos después, Loki me sugirió que fuéramos a su habitación para ver si nos calmábamos y, cogidos de la mano, nos fuimos para allá. Llegamos a nuestro destino y Loki se sentó en su cama pero yo me quedé de pie dando vueltas en su habitación, inquieta por los acontecimientos que habían sucedido con Sif. Le dije que no podía creer que ella siguiera con aquella estúpida rivalidad. Loki comentó lo que ambos sabíamos, que era porque ella me tenía envidia ya que yo era mejor guerrera pero se quedó a medias de aquella frase.

Le insistí un poco más, mientras me sentaba a su lado, para que acabará aquella frase y siguió diciendo que yo era más bella que ella, que era normal que los hombres se fijaran en mi. El ambiente se volvió tenso al instante, mi rostro se torno rojizo porque no me esperaba su contestación. Puse un mechón detrás de mi oreja algo nerviosa, le sonreí y permanecimos unos segundos callados.

Pronuncié su nombre y le pregunté si él alguna vez se había fijado en mi, realmente no podía parar de sonreír, estaba nerviosa. ¿Porque sería?. Instintivamente me mordí el labio y le cogí de la mano, ¿porque haría aquello?. Nuestras cabezas se sincronizaron y nos empezamos a acercar. No recuerdo muy bien que pasó por mi cabeza pero me separé a los pocos segundos y le dije que era broma, que ya sabía que él nunca se había fijado en mi.

Poco después me tumbé en su cama mientras ideaba un plan para joder a Sif. Pero se me ocurrió un plan realmente horrible, el cuál me llevó a una época de dolor por 10 años. Lo daría todo por retroceder a aquel momento y haber pensado en otra idea. Pero no pudo ser, así que le dije a Loki que se me había ocurrido un plan, me advirtió de que no me pasara con ella. Le dije que a la mañana siguiente lo sabría, así que me fui de su habitación no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, lista para empezar mi plan.

Caminé por unos minutos por palacio buscando a Thor hasta que lo encontré en el jardín entrenando. Me acerqué a él sutilmente y lo observé por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? Creía que ya te habías ido.

-Te equivocas, sigo aquí, estaba con Loki. Necesitaba tranquilizarme después de lo que ha pasado con Sif.

-Ya...oye, siento mucho el númerito que ha formado, le cuesta entender que no debe demostrar nada a nadie.

-No te disculpes, no ha sido culpa tuya. Espero que algún día se le pase, sobretodo esos celos que tiene de mi-me senté en uno de los bancos mientras decía aquella frase. Thor no tardó mucho en unirse a mi.

-Eso último lo veo algo mas complicado.

-¿Y eso porque?-lo miré seductoramente. Thor río con la mirada agachada hasta que me miró y me dijo.

-Porque no soporta que me haya fijado en ti. Desde que somos pequeños he sabido que le he gustado pero yo solo tenía ojos para ti.

-Gracias, me lo tomaré como un halago-le guiñé un ojo.

-¿Es lo único que piensas decir?-había cierta picardía en su mirada.

-¿Que? Acaso pensabas que te lo iba a dejar tan fácil-me acerque un poco más a él.

-¿Y que tendría que hacer para que me lo dejaras más fácil?-él también se acercó más a mi.

-Nada, ¿y sabes porque? Porque te tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Vamos Thor, eres el que menos disimula de los cuatro. Si, también sé que Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral van detrás mio pero tu, querido, eres el que menos quiere ocultarlo-me senté a horcajadas sobre él y rodee mis brazos en su cuello-como entenderás me gusta ponerte las cosas difícil y ver como sigues insistiendo para tenerlo algo más fácil, es decir, que aquí mando yo, ¿entiendes?-esas últimas palabras se las susurre al oído.

-S-si, lo entiendo-me agarró con cierta fuerza de la cintura y hundió su cabeza en mi hombro. Noté que con aquellas palabras él se había excitado.

-Bien, me alegro de que lo entiendas porque hoy voy a tomar las riendas de este asunto, de esta tensión sexual no resuelta, porque sé que te mueres de hacerme tuya. ¿Acaso creías que no notaba tus miradas lascivas, las miradas de reojo cuando paso por tu lado para verme desde atrás o de tus indirectas que tienen mas bien poco de inocente?-poco a poco fui notando como un bulto rozaba con mi zona intima.

-Sigrid, por favor…

-Cálmate querido, ya he notado lo muy excitado que estás-me froté contra su gran erección-¿quieres que continuemos en otro lado? Que tal…¿en tu habitación?-nada más acabar aquella frase, Thor se abalanzo sobre mis labios. Me besó salvajemente, me mordía los labios y tiraba de ellos. Se levantó y entrelace mis piernas en su cintura para no caerme y hundió sus dedos en mis nalgas. Durante el trayecto hacía su habitación no podía dejar de besarme, se notaba que llevaba tiempo esperando a que esto sucediera.

Llegamos a la puerta de su habitación, inmersos todavía en la tarea de explorar cada rincón de nuestra boca. Abrió la puerta sin querer desenlazarse de mi. Entró con pasos torpes hasta llegar a su lecho, creo que el deseo no le dejaba bien coordinar sus pasos ya que solo podía pensar en recostarme en su cama. Me tumbó en ella y…

Pasó.

Aquella noche Thor no me dejó dormir. Nunca creí que me fuera acostar con él ya que nunca sentí atracción sexual por él, solo lo hice para joder a Sif. Ella seguro que había fantaseado millones de veces acostarse con él pero, si ella se enteraba que yo lo había hecho primero, seguro que le molestaría y me dejaría en paz.

Tampoco imaginé que mi primera vez, o primeras veces, iba a ser con él. Dioses lo hicimos por todas partes de su cuarto y en posturas que nunca me hubiera atrevido hacer, ese maldito asgardiano tenía una hambre voraz de mi. Acababa y pocos minutos después, volvía a estar duro y listo para otro asalto. Tenía un hambre que fue creciendo poco a poco con los años y estalló anoche como un volcán. Si, nunca llegué a sentir atracción sexual por él pero anoche si que la sentí, la sentí por todas partes de mi cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el dios pudo separarse de mi, me dejó vestirme e irme de su habitáculo. Le dejé allí tendido desnudo tapado ligeramente con una sábana, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, mirando el techo y con una amplia sonrisa que significaba victoria. Era divertido verle así.

Bajé las escaleras del palacio pensando todavía en lo que había sucedido anoche. Cada vez que se me venía una imagen de los sucesos acontecidos hace escasas horas, un escalofrío me recorría todo el cuerpo y se me dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando llegue a la entrada del gran comedor ya que estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos.

Cuando me disponía a entrar, vi que Loki se acercaba desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Levanté mi brazo derecho para saludarle a lo lejos, mientras le sonreía, y me acerqué a él prácticamente corriendo dispuesta a contarle lo que pasó anoche. Como era mi mejor amigo obviamente le contaba todo lo que me sucedía o como me sentía.

Nada más estar frente de él me preguntó que hacía tan temprano por palacio. Una pregunta con bastante lógica porque yo solía pasarme por allí mucho más tarde y no cuando apenas unos pocos rayos de luz empezaban a vislumbrar cada rincón de este lugar.

Sin andarme con rodeos le contesté que todavía no había salido de palacio desde ayer por la noche. Me miró algo perplejo y me preguntó donde había pasado la noche, le dije que con Thor. Seguía totalmente desconcertado y me dijo que no me entendía así que me dispuse a contarle mi plan. Le comenté que había funcionado pero él no comprendía todavía que era lo que había funcionado. Así que le explique la finalidad de mi idea la cual era acabar acostándome con el dios. Y realmente fue lo peor que pude hacer.

Recuerdo como su rostro se volvió mas pálido de lo que era. Se puso serio pero su rostro expresaba dolor pero, por aquel entonces, yo no sabía porque era. Es más, nunca pude llegar a imaginar cuales eran los motivos de su dolor. Me alzó la voz preguntándome que es lo que había hecho. Era la primera vez desde que nos conocíamos que me hablaba así, me molesté por su tono de voz y por el espectáculo que estaba dando.

Loki seguía hablándome, luciendo muy molesto sin entender porque había hecho aquello y como le había contado todo lo sucedido como si nada. Finalmente me atreví a preguntarle que le pasaba ya que me hallaba confusa. Él me dijo sarcásticamente que nada pero continuó hablando esta vez, gritándome. Prosiguió con su sarcasmo diciéndome que se alegraba de que me hubiera acostado con su hermano y de que hubiera cumplido con mi plan.

Seguía sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba así que continuó con que sabía que yo no le prefería, que siempre quiso aferrarse a esa ilusión. Me preguntó si yo era invisible para él. Yo, ante aquella cuestión, me quedé atónita sin saber que responder hasta que me gritó un ¡dímelo! mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban a lo largo de sus mejillas.

Cerré mi ojos en cuanto oí aquella última palabra siendo pronunciada de una forma poco adecuada, a la vez que mis propias lágrimas intentaban brotar sin éxito. Pocos segundos después los abrí empezando a temblar al ver su rostro lleno de ira esperando a que su pregunta hallara una respuesta por mi parte. ¿De dónde le salió toda aquella cólera hacía mi?. Solo le pude decir que todo lo que había dicho no era verdad, que no era invisible para mi y que era la persona más importante para mi. Le pedí que se calmara y que me explicara que le sucedía mientras le sujetaba la mano, intentando que con aquello se tranquilizara, como siempre nos ocurría cuando uno de nosotros realizaba aquella acción tan delicada.

Pero no funcionó.

Loki contestó que él era la persona más importante para mi pero solo como amigo. Me pidió que le dejara en paz y que me fuera con su hermano a disfrutar entre sus sábanas como hice anoche. Terminó asegurando de que él nunca había significado nada para mi.

Me quedé en trance lo que me pareció una eternidad. ¿Como Loki era capaz de decirme todo aquello, después de todo lo que había hecho por él? Fuimos por tantos años uña y carne que me era imposible entender lo que acababa de pasar. Esas palabras calaron hondo en mi corazón, sentía un dolor punzante que parecía que nunca iba a cesar. Mi mente se rompió como cuando estrellas el cristal contra el suelo, en mil pedazos.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos, viendo como nuestro dolor se entrelazaba. Todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, todo se volvió negro y lo único que quedaba era nosotros, o la mayor parte de nosotros, mientras le cogía todavía de la mano. Estábamos rotos. Ninguno de los dos entendía al otro y del porque de aquel supuesto adiós. Solo quería acercarme mas a él, abrazarle y decirle que nunca me iba a ir de su lado pero sabía que aquella no era una buena opción.

Porque él seguramente me odiaba.

Lo tenía a tan pocos centímetros de mi que me dolía no poder abrazarle ya que seguramente me rechazaría. En ese instante solo podía sentir dolor, tristeza y confusión. Quería saber le pasó por su mente para que me hablará así, que me dijera que es lo que se suponía que había hecho mal. Pero solo podía mirarle a los ojos totalmente desconcertada.

Sif rompió aquella última conexión que hubo entre nosotros cuando apareció hecha una furia, al parecer se había enterado de que había pasado la noche con Thor. Loki la miró a lo lejos con asco, ella se aproximaba desde detrás mio, y luego me miro de nuevo a mi. Me apartó la mano bruscamente y mi corazón solo pudo dar un vuelco, esa pequeña acción termino de partirme por completo. Se fue alejando poco a poco, en ningún momento me dejó de mirar. Y al fin pude notar como mis lágrimas se liberaron de la prisión de mis ojos.

Sif se puso ante mi pero no recuerdo nada de lo que me dijo ya que sentía que había abandonado el mundo, me hallaba completamente ida. Solo recuerdo que tenía mi mirada clavada por donde se había ido Loki, deseando que nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

-No es un buen momento, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

Y sin más, me fui. No tenía ganas de aguantar todas las supuestas barbaridades que me estaba diciendo, solo pensaba en salir corriendo de allí ya que cada segundo que permanecía en aquel palacio, hacía que volviera a mi mente los acontecimientos ocurridos hacía escasos segundos. Salí rápidamente de allí, me dirigí a mi casa que no quedaba muy lejos de allí.

Entré y recuerdo que mis padres estaban allí, también me dijeron algo pero sigo sin poder rememorar el que. Loki me había dejado totalmente devastada. Subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me tumbé en mi cama. Me coloqué boca abajo, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi frente y empecé a llorar de nuevo.

Rodé para ponerme boca arriba, suspiré y pensé en él. En todos los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado, las risas que habíamos compartido, los secretos, nuestras emociones e inquietudes. Lo inseparables que éramos y lo lejanos que nos habíamos convertido en cero coma. Los malos momentos que habíamos pasado y que juntos pudimos resolverlos. Nos mantuvimos fuertes y unidos por mucho tiempo.

Pero ya no estaba, se había ido.

Me hice ovillo sobre aquella cama y me rodeé con mis propios brazos para no sentirme sola, para sentir como si él me estuviera abrazando. Lo adoraba tanto cuando lo hacía. Siempre que me preocupaba por algo o estaba mal por cualquier motivo, él venía a mi con su sonrisa y me abrazaba. Hacía que todos los males desaparecieran.

Creo que estuve toda una vida tendida en aquella cama, llorando e intentado no sentirme sola mientras que con mis brazos intentaba llenar el vacío que me había dejado, porque era eso lo único que podía sentir.

Vacío.

Loki se había llevado toda mi esencia, todo aquello que me hacía ser lo que era. Me había dejado completamente sola y vacía, no sentía absolutamente nada, solo un dolor punzante en el pecho que, a día de hoy, sigue estando ahí recordándome a cada segundo que pasó. Él me completaba y, si no estaba, yo no era nada. Si, sé que suena que yo dependo de él pero es que es así. Yo dependía completamente de él.

Me pasé los siguientes diez años perdida sin él. Intentaba tener buena cara delante de todo el mundo pero, cuando me hallaba sola, otra vez me volvía a sentir sin rumbo. Durante todos estos años le buscaba para intentar hablar y solucionar el problema que teníamos pero él me rehuía. Cada vez que hacía aquello sentía que me clavaba un puñal en el corazón.

¿Que demonios le pasaba?

Cuando me rehuía no podía evitar sentirme triste, muchas de esas veces sin mas empezaba a llorar. Me apartaba de donde estuviera para estar sola con mi propio dolor, no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado ya que siempre me las había dado de fuerte.

Durante esa época intente refugiarme en relaciones esporádicas para sentir algo, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes, pero el resultado era en vano. Solo Loki era capaz de volver a llenarme. Para ser solo mi mejor amigo me dejó una huella muy profunda en mi corazón. A veces sentía que aquel sentimiento era extraño, que quizás era algo más pero nunca he llegado a saber que es.

La parte más dolorosa era pertenecer al mismo grupo de amigos. Para mi, era una odisea reunirnos ya que lo pasaba realmente mal. Apenas nos dirigíamos la palabra, solo para lo justo y necesario. Ni siquiera nos mirábamos, supongo que porque ambos sabíamos que nos volveríamos a romper en pedazos de nuevo si nuestras miradas se hubieran cruzado. Los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba entre nosotros, veían que algo no iba bien entre nosotros. Era muy extraño ya que era la primera vez que nos veían así. Pero no dimos explicaciones, simplemente dejamos que todo siguiera su curso. Pero un día todo cambió.

El día de la coronación de Thor.

Continuará.


End file.
